1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suit for underwater diving that allows a diver to easily enter and exit the suit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a diving suit having a zipper extending the entire width of the suit along the front of the chest region of the suit for easy entry and exit, and especially for a drysuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diving suits were developed in order to insulate underwater divers from cold water temperatures. Although there are various types of sophisticated diving suits, most recreational divers typically use either a "wetsuit" or a "drysuit."
Wetsuits form a layer of protection between the diver and the external water by trapping water between the diver and the suit. Once the water is trapped in the suit, the trapped water is heated by the diver's body and forms a layer of insulation between the diver and the external water. Thus, wetsuits allow water to come into contact with the diver. Wetsuits are generally formed of a rubber, foam rubber, neoprene or similar material that is able to trap water between the diver and the external water.
Drysuits, in contrast, prevent water from reaching the diver. Although the drysuit itself provides insulation, the diver also wears undergarments to keep warm. Drysuits are typically made of a waterproof fabric and may be a trilaminate construction having inner and outer fabric material layers surrounding a thin middle layer of rubber. Drysuits are more flexible than wetsuits.
The trouble with drysuits is that seals are placed about the neck, ankles (though some drysuits include a booty that is integrated into the suit to eliminate the need for an ankle seal) and wrists in order to prevent water from entering the suit. These seals are typically fashioned of rubber or the like, and form a tight fit against the diver's skin. Likewise, the drysuit itself forms a close fit to the diver so that the suit does not interfere with any of the gear that is carried by the diver, such as air tanks, buoyancy compensator, weights and the like. Accordingly, it is rather difficult and cumbersome to enter and exit the drysuit.
Conventional diving suits have included zippers or other fastening mechanisms at various positions about the suit. These systems, however, have not alleviated the difficulty of removing and donning the diving suit. Moreover, many of these suits position the zipper at locations that are subject to high stress. Consequently, the fastener tends to wear quickly and cause discomfort to the diver. In addition, many suits position a zipper along the back of the suit or in other positions that are not readily accessible to the diver.